The present invention relates to a multi-turn loop reception antenna adapted for use in combination with a reflector element. Such reflector elements, also known as parabolic dishes or earth stations, have been long known in the art as a primary means of receiving signals which have been reflected off of satellites placed in geosynchronous orbit about the earth. Since the development of such parabolic antennas, a need in the art has been that of reducing the size and cost of such structures to make their usage more practical for use by the general public. Accordingly, the instant invention may be viewed as a response to this need in the art.
The general approach of the invention herein is that of the combination of certain plural antenna elements with a flat disc-like reflector. More particularly, the inventor herein has improved upon his technology relating to the use of symmetric pairs of hollow, substantially scalene triangular antenna loops as set forth in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,586. Further, this invention is an improvement of my invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,014, entitled Reception Antenna System, of the invention.
To the knowledge of the inventor, the only prior art, which has made use of any combination of reflective and non-reflective elements within a single antenna system appears in U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,230 (1978) to Salmond, entitled High Accuracy Board Band Antenna System; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,980 (1979) to Murray, entitled Dipole Antenna and Parabolic Reflector. The reference to Salmond employs a substantially flat reflector in combination with secondary antenna components. This reference to Salmond is apparently of utility only in the tracking of targets by a ground-to-air or air-to-air missile, while the patent to Murray is apparently relevant only to UHF reception.
The invention is directed to a reception antenna system for electrical connection to the positive and negative sides of a transmission feedline of the type employed in television and other telecommunications. The system comprises a reflector having conductive surface defined by respectively orthogonal ear-like portions of one-quarter of a polar segment of a circle. The system includes an even plurality of electrically open-ended radial pairs, having positive and negative ends, of hollow, substantially scalene triangular conductive loops, each loop of each pair being internally symmetric about a radius of said reflector, each pair of said plurality disposed at a uniform offset from the surface of said reflector, said offset comprising insulative mounting means. Upon said reflector are means for electrically connecting one positive end of one of said open-ended loop pairs to an adjacent positive end of another of said loop pairs to thereby define at least two loop pairs, each of which two pairs comprise a single conductive array which is electrically, but not radiationally, discreet from said reflector. One end of each loop pair is connected to a corresponding positive and negative side respectively of the transmission feedline. The electromagnetic geometry of said loop pairs in combination with said conductive surfaces will substantially amplify signals received from said reflector, and further, will receive and amplify signals independently of said reflector.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a plural element reflector reception antenna having improved signal gain, simplicity of manufacture, and cost-effectiveness over the prior art.
It is another object to provide a plural element reception antenna having a reflector that will provide improved area/volume effectiveness over prior art reflector reception antennas.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an antenna that will provide a high gain over a frequency band encompassing all VHF and UHF frequencies.
It is a yet further object to provide an antenna which will retain its original performance and efficiency even after a prolonged exposure to adverse weather.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a plural element antenna comprising a combined multi-loop and reflector antenna having an improved mechanical design that will provide a maximum frontal area for magnetic field induction.
The above and yet other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the hereinafter-set forth-Brief Description of the Drawings, Specification and Claims appended herewith.